The Observer's Prophecy
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: When an Observer dies another must be born to take his place. A carrier must be chosen to carry the child for it's gestation time and deal with all of the...inconviences along the way. The carrier is chosen by fate and this time fate chose Olivia Dunham.


**Okay, I thought of doing a story with the Observers and Christine (the girl that one of the Observers fell in love with) but, I decided to do one with Olivia… Anyway, hope y'all enjoy the introduction.**

_Do we! Do we know, when we FLY?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die? _(Question!-System Of A Down)

Introduction:

"I think you all know why I called you here." The head Observer began, "It seems that we've had an incident with one of our own. A young woman, Christine, was responsible for the death of one of our own."

Nine pairs of eyes followed the head Observer as he paced around the abandoned coffee shop. They all were curious to know what he was thinking. They had ideas, just not good ones…

"Sir." Began one of the other Observers, "Shall we terminate the girl?"

The head Observer turned to face the questioner, his face completely wiped of any expression, "We cannot destroy the dying wish of our fallen co worker. She is, as you know, important, and she will remain that way for eternity."

The other Observers looked at one another as if to try to find a fragment of information that told them why they were here.

The head Observer stared at his employees, "Surely," he began, "One of you must know why I called you here. Anyone? Hm… How, disappointing…"

"Sir." piped up one of the Observers, "We have not foreseen anything of use to us? If you don't mine me asking sir, what exactly was the reason for us being called."

The head Observer frowned, "You all haven't heard of what happens to one of us if we die?"

The Observers shook their heads.

The head of Observer sighed, "I guess I must explain. When one of us dies another must take his place. So, since one of our own has died someone must take his place. At first I thought it would've been Christine who would've done the job but I later realized that fate had chosen another."

"What do you mean?" an Observer inquired.

"I mean," began the head Observer, "One must reproduce in order to replace the original observer. I have never experienced such a remarkable event before but I have heard it is possible though, this is the first time it is with a human carrier. The original Observer's DNA is somehow becomes airborne after the Observer has died and will only become effective if the person who is to receive it breaths it in. In this case, when young Christine was rescued the carrier must've breathed in the DNA. The gestation period varies carrier to carrier. The average is thirty three weeks just a little under the average human's gestation time, but, I have a feeling that since we are dealing with a different type of carrier the gestation time will be higher. Our carrier has exhibited strange powers which makes me wonder if that's the reason she was chosen."

The Observers looked at one another in confusion before one of them finally spoke up, "What if the carrier wants to terminate the fetus?"

The head Observer shook his head, "She wouldn't dare. She has no choice but to carry it. The fetus must make accommodations to the carrier's body which results in many abnormal appearances to the carrier's body as in transparent skin around and on the lower abdomen, strange bruises and blots, and other unnatural patterns that don't appear when the normal human is pregnant. Our carrier already knows a lot about abnormal behaviors and activities. I'm sure she'll learn quickly about keeping this particular secret."

"How do we monitor the carrier closely during the gestation?" inquired another Observer.

The head Observer inhaled, "We have someone very close to both the carrier and us on the inside. He'll make sure everything is going as planned. He'll have to if he wants to keep his son."

"So, is the man on the inside already aware of the pregnancy?" an Observer asked.

The head Observer shook his bald head, "No, but he will be informed at the right time."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking so, who is the carrier?" an Observer asked quietly.

The head Observer's lips moved in a strange shape as if he were trying to smile, "Special Agent Olivia Dunham."

**Well, I hope you found the introduction intriguing. Please review and I'll do my best to update tomorrow. I hope this is original.**


End file.
